Thermal ink jet printers are increasingly incorporating permanent or semi-permanent ink jet pens having replaceable ink cartridges. These pens are characterized as having a replaceable ink cartridge and permanent or semi-permanent components, typically a cartridge body having a TAB circuit and a printhead. The lower end of the ink cartridge usually includes an ink filter for filtering and conducting ink from the ink cartridge to the printhead. When the ink is depleted, replacing the depleted ink cartridge with a fresh ink cartridge extends the life of the pen.
It is important to the operation of the ink jet pen that the fresh ink cartridge be properly seated on the cartridge body. Otherwise, leakage of ink, introduction of air into the ink cartridge and other problems associated with replacement of the ink cartridge may result.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved ink jet pen components for use with ink jet pens.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved ink jet pen of the type having a replaceable ink cartridge.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved ink cartridge.
A further object of the invention is to provide devices of the character described which facilitate replacement of ink cartridges and aid in providing ink jet pens of improved reliability and performance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide devices of the character described which are uncomplicated in configuration and convenient to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method for extending the life of an ink jet pen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of replacing an ink cartridge on an ink jet pen.